Many of today's printer are capable of performing multiple functions, such as printing, duplexing, and using multiple types of print media. Although potentially having greater versatility, such printers may be larger and may be more expensive due to the additional parts and complexity. In addition, such printers may employ extra motors or more powerful motors to provide energy for performing the additional functions.